Who would've thought?
by proserandom
Summary: Who would've thought he would end up like this? Who would've thought that he'll be a wedding planner and even plan HER wedding?


**Disclaimer :** You know the drill

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me"

Were the words that came out of my mouth when I heard our lawyer said my mother's wish on her last will and testament.

Hotaru Imai, our family lawyer, just stared at me with that impassive look of hers before speaking again "Apparently I'm not Hyuuga. It's either you manage the business or you get nothing"

My left eye twitched "But it's a wedding store for Christ's sake!" I hollered as I slammed my hands on the table and turned to glare at my sister who's on a giggling fit seemingly recovering from the jaw dropping news.

"Whatever. I don't care. I'm only paid to be your family's lawyer and to read auntie's last will, not help you in your dilemma" she said monotonously arranging the papers and putting it back in her briefcase. "So if you'll excuse me I have other business to attend to" she pushed her chair and stood up ready to leave.

"I'll see ya later Aoi" she said to my sister opening the door to her sports car and revving up the engine.

Glancing over her shoulder she sent a sardonic smirk my way "Good luck Hyuuga" she jeered before zooming away.

"See ya Hotaru-chan!" Aoi shouted waving an arm.

I glared at the lavender Mercedes mentally burning it and wishing badly it would crash and burn anytime soon.

There is just _no way_ will I manage that wedding store and be a _goddamn_ wedding planner.

No way in hell.

* * *

**February **

So what am I doing here shouting orders at people?

"Oi! That shouldn't be there!"

"No! The table cloths are supposed to be cerulean blue not sky blue for crying out loud!"

"Where are the lilies? These are pink camellias!"

Two years ago I wouldn't know the difference between cerulean blue and sky blue. Two years ago I wouldn't stand in the middle of a five star hotel yelling and organizing its ballroom. Two years ago I didn't know that flowers have a _freakin' _language. Two years ago I wouldn't fuss about cakes and dresses. Two years ago I didn't have to deal with women turning into monster whenever there's a glitch on an arrangement. And two years ago I wasn't a fucking wedding planner.

But just look at me now, sleep deprived and disheveled, shouting commands here and there. Speaking to people regarding weddings and worrying about stinkin' table cloths. A wedding planner and a guy for that matter.

The name's Natsume Hyuuga, current owner of the most successful wedding store in Tokyo, Wedding Bells.

And before you ask, no I'm not gay.

Wedding Bells was owned by our family. The most famous and sought out wedding store in Tokyo and presumably in the whole of Japan.

Movie stars, pop stars, politicians and elites of the society. People line up in our reception area just to get a placement and for professional wedding planners to plan the wedding of their life. But of course we don't come cheap. If you can't pay our price then say good bye to your dream wedding.

This business was found by my parents. Well actually, mom did dad was the photographer for the wedding they organize.

She always believed in fairy tales and happy endings and dad supported her on that.

Simply put they're both saps.

Dad died on a car accident on a way to a wedding he was supposed to cover. After that mom kept the business running with the help of her best friend, aunt Yuka. Then after sometime mom was detected with cancer and she passed away leaving the business for aunt Yuka to handle. She didn't mind though until their family had to move to America. She didn't want to leave the business especially us but she has no choice.

In the end Wedding Bells was left to Aoi and me and since none of us is capable of running it I decided to close it down.

Aoi didn't want to but there's no other choice. She can't handle the business since her work as a model is draining her. I don't want to hire someone to manage it though. Not that I'm greedy or anything its just that I know that mom wouldn't want other people taking care of the business she and dad worked so hard to establish. And I–for god's sakes—I would not manage that darn thing even if it's the last career in the world. So in the end it's still going to close.

It was already decided when Hotaru Imai barged in our house and read mom's last will indicating that she's handing the business to me and she wants me—_me_—to handle it. And it's either that or we get nothing.

I have to hand it to her she planned this well. She knew Aoi can't handle the business due to her schedule and I would just shut it down. It's really her not wanting to put everything she's done to waste and now she's using the last wish card.

The ballroom suddenly became quiet and I don't have to turn around to know who has come.

Hotaru Imai had just entered the function hall charging towards me like a mad bull, murder written in her eyes.

Now if I was a normal person I would've run for my life screaming the moment I saw even just the silhouette of Hotaru Imai. But if there is something I've learned in two years of being a wedding planner that is how to deal with bridezillas without snapping at them and telling them to go to hell.

Who would've thought that _the great _Hotaru Imai would be one of them?

"Hyuuga what is this I heard that the band can't play in my wedding?" she asked and although she said it in an eerily calm manner you can still detect the tone that says she's about to rip my head off any minute.

I sighed why didn't I continue in medical school?

"Imai" I said in equally calm tones "As much as I want you to have your perfect wedding the band can't play on your big day. They have a concert tour and can't be back until the month after your wedding"

I watch in amusement as I can seriously see the steam coming from her ears

She clenched her teeth in fury "Perfect wedding my ass. I don't care if they have to fly back here from the other side of the world. I want them to play on my wedding and if you can't make them—god forbid—I will castrate you" she growled menacingly.

I almost want to shudder.

Almost

"Relax Imai"

"Relax?! How can I relax when my wedding is in 3 weeks and my favorite band can't— "

"I asked Reo Mouri if he can sing in your big day and he said yes" I cut her off smoothly.

"—and now this—wait did you just say Reo Mouri?" she said clearly stunned by my announcement.

I nodded.

This seems to calm her down as she regained her nonchalant face and stared at me "Hn. I supposed he could suffice" she said.

'_Suffice my ass' _I thought rolling my eyes. If I knew better she's probably itching to shout and jump for joy, but then she's Hotaru Imai she'd rather die than do that.

Our conversation ended in her exiting the humongous ballroom with a kind of glint in her eyes and I resuming in shouting orders at my people.

Seriously what did Ruka see in her?

* * *

**March **

"You may now kiss the bride"

Ruka Nogi lifted Hotaru Imai's veil and kissed her on the lips as loud cheers erupted.

I breathed a relieved sigh as soon as the ceremony was over.

"Finally the nightmare is over" I muttered to the groom and my best mate, Ruka whose leaning at the railings beside me.

We're currently lounging in the balcony while the guests and his wife Hotaru Nogi née Imai are eating.

Well the guests are eating, Imai is wolfing down the seafoods like there's no tomorrow.

He chuckled "Yep. You've done it again buddy" Ruka said patting me on the back "You've overcome a nightmare yet again" he added shaking his head in an amused manner.

I smirked at him "I can't say the same to you though"

Ruka cocked his head in confusion "Huh? Why?"

"Well, seeing as you just tied the knot with that she-devil _your_ nightmare had just started"

He merely laughed at my comment "Don't be like that Natsume. You make it sound as if marrying is a horrible thing"

"In your case yes, yes it is"

Ruka sported an amused face before punching me in the shoulders lightly. He laughed before shaking his head and saying "You know, it's weird"

I looked at him questioningly "What's weird?"

He shrugged and said "Well it's pretty ironic that you manage a business concerning weddings and yet you act as if weddings are superficial"

I sighed "I'm not saying its superficial Ruka. I just think it's ridiculous to fuss over a thing that'll only happen for a day"

He laughed "That's the point Natsume! It only happens once so why not make it memorable?" he paused for a while looking thoughtful "You're just like that because you haven't found _the one_ yet"

"The one what?"

"You know the one that'll turn your world upside down. The person who would make your heart skip a beat. You know, the one!"

I looked at him incredulously "You are such a sap"

He laughed before looking at me "Really Natsume it's not as bad as you think"

"Coming from the guy who married the girl who constantly blackmails him ever since we were 10." I drawled sarcastically.

He laughed again upon my statement "Yeah. Who would've thought?" he said sporting a wry smile.

For a while we just stood there enjoying each other's company and listening to the buzzing noise inside the ballroom until Imai approached us and called Ruka.

I stayed behind wanting to enjoy the cool air and escape the fuss inside.

Before he entered back he looked over his shoulders and smiled at me "Seriously Natsume it wouldn't hurt to try" he said before disappearing into the crowd with Imai.

I smirked and gave him a mock salute.

Staring up the stars I smiled to myself.

It's not like I didn't try.

* * *

**June**

"Mr. Hyuuga phone call from Miss Umeko Murasaki regarding the bridesmaids' dresses"

"Hyuuga-san phone call from The Flower Palace about the Takamura-Hiwari wedding"

"Hyuuga-sama the daughter of Mr. Takishima called she said to cancel the reservation in Milladay"

"Mr. Hyuuga the date—"

"Mr. Hyuuga phone call—"

"Mr. Hyuuga there's—"

I collapsed on my chair in exhaustion. Seriously what is up with June that makes every woman want to schedule their wedding at this month?

I sighed as I leaned on my chair and massaged my temples before resuming my paper work.

Half way through it, a knock was heard from my door

"Mr. Hyuuga there's someone—"

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want to be disturbed right now?" I said not bothering to look up from my documents.

"But sir she said it's really important"

I snorted as I rolled my eyes _'Important my foot'_ I thought. She's probably one of those 'divas', as Aoi put it, who thinks the world revolves around her. Self obsessed bitches.

"Tell whoever the hell they are to go set an appointment. I don't want to be disturbed" I said monotonously.

She looked reluctant and insisted once again.

"Sir, she said she's an old friend of yours"

I would've laughed if I wasn't so worn out and if this isn't a normal scenario.

Resisting the urge to curse and shout at her, an exasperated sigh escaped my lips instead. Seriously, ever since I took this business people kept pretending to be close friends of mine or an old friend, an old classmate, colleagues and what not but heck like I give a damn about them. What do they take me for?

I glared at her and I heard a faint squeak before she closed the door to my office and scurried away back to her table.

Really this business is beating the shit out of me. The more you try to act _polite _and _considerate _not to mention be _patient _with them the more they push you in to your limits.

Last time I was so close, _so close_, on glaring on one of my clients and tell her to shut the hell up if only her fiancé, who was a good friend of mine, didn't show up to take her to dinner.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the door of my office open again.

I sighed ready to take my stress out on my secretary.

"Didn't I tell you that I don't want to be disturbed?" I asked growling slightly still not looking up "Whoever they are this time tell them to go the hell away and—"

"Go the hell away?"

I was interrupted by a very familiar voice as I suddenly looked up and was gobsmacked with what I saw.

"That is so like you scaring people away Natsume" said the voice amusedly.

There standing in front of me was the last person in this world who I thought I'd see again.

And the only person who I would ever love and care for

Mikan Sakura is standing there in all her glory looking at me with those big innocent hazel eyes with amusement.

I wanted to say something nice and sensible but somehow the only words that came out my mouth were "What are you doing here?"

She smiled and rolled her eyes "Nice seeing you too" she said striding across the room to my desk "Is that how you greet an old friend?"

I was snapped out of my stupor and quickly regained my composure. After all this time she still manages to have that effect on me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way" I said sitting back "Sit down please" I gestured to the seats infront of me

She sat rather gracefully and I couldn't help but be awed. She had completely changed. From the way she dresses to the way she act and talk. She wasn't exactly this—what's the word?—lady like before

"So how's life?" she asked starting a conversation

"Its fine" I said "Aoi's busy with her work while I manage this business." She nodded and let her gazed travel around in my office "How about you?" I added for good measure

She cast me a blank look clearly saying it all

I sighed. I knew it

"Look its not like I enjoy doing this okay? It's just that my mom didn't want to shut it down and there are no other people in our family who would inherit this business" I explained "I didn't want other people managing our business so I took over"

"And Aoi?" she prodded

"She can't manage it. Her work as a model already drains her"

She nodded and looked at me curiously

I know that look too well

The idiot looked reluctant for a moment before she opened her mouth to speak again but I beat her to it

"And before you even ask I'm not gay"

She gaped at me "How did you know what I was going to ask? Have you turned into a psychic too?" she asked incredulously

I looked at her nonchalantly before reaching out to flick her forehead "I can tell by the way you look at me, baka"

She pouted while rubbing her forehead "Owie" she muttered "I can't believe you're still a meanie"

Amusement was clearly visible on my face right now "'Meanie'? Are you serious? What are you five?"

"Yeah and you're a wedding planner" she countered

I smirked at her the look of amusement not fading "Touché" I said

She giggled before staring at me again "But Natsume seriously, I thought you were going to be a doctor or something? Heck a secret spy even" she articulated with a roll of her eyes

Smiling wryly at her I answered "Yeah. I thought so too"

"A secret spy!? Really?!" she exclaimed slamming her hands in my desk, eyes wide with excitement.

There goes her elegance and grace

"No you moron!" I exclaimed "I meant being a doctor. I was studying at a medical school before this damned business was passed on to me" I paused "Plus my mom made it clear that she wants _me_—god forbid—me to handle it or we get nothing" I said looking at her "And besides even though Aoi can do it I can't let her quit the job she always wanted just so I can do what I want"

"Hmm" she nodded in understanding before looking back at me with a mischievous glint in her eyes "Aww…. Natsume's turning into a softie" she teased grinning widely

I glared at her "Shut up"

Her teasing spree didn't ceased "Who would've thought that _the great _Natsume Hyuuga, notorious leader of the gang Black Cat and feared by all in high school, would end up as a wedding planner?"

I pondered at her words and smirked at the irony "Yeah, who would've thought"

She laughed "But you know, you're job's pretty cool if you asked me" she uttered looking thoughtful

I looked at her curiously "Hm? How so?"

Mikan smiled at me "Well you make people happy with what you do. Don't you think that's enough to make you want to keep this business running?"

I was speechless. I have never thought of my job like that before. Regaining my composure I smirked at her and mockingly cooed "Aww…how sweet"

She laughed that boisterous laugh of hers. The laugh that sounded like music in my ears and for a while I just sat there listening to the melodious tune of the angel before me

I was snapped out of my trance when she stood up from where she was seated

"Well I gotta go now" she said "Just dropped by to see how you're doing"

I stood up from my seat as well rather clumsily "I-I'll walk you" I mentally slapped myself for stuttering

She shook her head "Nah. No need. I know you're busy and all. Sorry for taking up your time"

"It's nothing. Come—" I was cut off when I felt soft lips kissed my cheek

"See ya 'round Natsume"

I was stupefied to say the least that I didn't notice her exit my office

Slowly I lifted a hand to touch my right cheek and felt the blood rush to my face almost immediately

Unconsciously a smile made its way to my face

Mikan Sakura the only person in this world who would ever think of this stinkin' job of mine in that _really_ optimistic view. The only person who could make me forget all my worries in just her mere presence. The only person who could render me speechless with just a simple phrase of pure benevolence. And the only person that could make me stutter, act clumsily and make a fool out of myself without even trying.

The only woman I'll ever love indeed

* * *

**October**

3:00 am

I saw the numbers flash in my digital clock as I crash on my bed, planning to sleep in until the late hours of the afternoon to get my well deserve rest

6:40 am

My eyes snapped open in shock as hours later I was awakened by a loud ringing. I edgily sat up and searched my surroundings then sighed as I realize it was just one of my nervy wake ups again. It has been happening a lot lately these days— me having nervy wake ups. I think it runs in the family, Aoi thinks it's just me.

I plopped down in my bed and closed my eyes shut ready to go back to dreamland.

Then I heard ringing noise again. For a moment I consider it as hallucinations due to over fatigue but then it became louder and louder.

'_For godsakes I barely just slept and now this?!'_

Turning to my side I covered my ears with pillows trying desperately to block the annoying ringing. It stopped for about I-don't-know-how-long and a relief sigh escaped my lips—but then it started again

I groaned as I buried my face in the pillows and reached for my bedside table rummaging it for the blasted ringing sound, which I realize, was my phone

I inwardly curse as I knocked my phone and it fell on the carpeted floor

"AARRGG!!"

Inching closer to the edge of my bed I grabbed my phone and flipped it open not bothering to see the color ID

"This better be important or I swear I'll—"

Before I could finish my threat the other line went dead. I wanted to punch the person on the other line _really_ badly but settled on punching my pillows in frustration instead and turned back at my phone to glare at the screen with an unknown number before slamming my phone back to where it was placed before and laid back to bed

A loud ringing was heard again and I snatched my phone immediately

"Somebody better be dying!" I roared down the line

"Are you saying you won't say yes to me if there isn't someone dying right now?" came an amused voice

My eyes immediately snapped open. All the drowsiness had been drained the moment I heard the familiar voice

"Who's this?" I asked sitting up and ruffling my hair

"It's Mikan dum-dum"

I looked at the digital clock on my bedside table and almost growled when I saw the time

7:00 am

"Of course, who else but you would call at this god forsaken time in the morning?"

"7 am is not a god forsaken hour in the morning Natsume"

"Yes. Yes it is"

"It's already time to get up sleepy head!"

"If you slept in three in the morning and have a serious case of nervy wake ups, then it's still shut eye time polka" I deadpanned

"Mou, don't call me that" I can practically feel the pout forming on her lips

"We're adults now for fudge sake!"

I rolled my eyes at her childishness "Well some of us are" I muttered

There's silence as my words sank in "Whatever. I'll let you go for now"

I smirked. She's way too easy "So what did I do to deserve such a wonderful rude awakening from you?" I sardonically asked

"Ha-ha very funny" she muttered "Listen, do you have time?"

A yawn escaped my lips "Yeah. Why?"

"Good! Meet me up at Central Town at the Howalon Café okay?"

Taken aback by her statement I wasn't able to answer immediately

"Oi! Natsume! Are you still there?" she bellowed over the line

I smirked "Are you asking me out on a date polka dots?"

She laughed at that "Hm…well… you could say that" she said "So 2:00 pm?"

"Hn"

"Don't be late!"

I chuckled "Au contraire, don't be late"

She giggled "Whatever Natsume!" she tittered "See ya later! Ja ne!"

And the line went dead same time as I crashed back in my bed positive that I will have a good sleep

* * *

"Pfft. Don't be late my arse" I said to the idiot who stopped in front of me to catch her breath

"I'm sorry! I was stuck on traffic!" she reasoned

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say"

"Don't be a sour grape Natsume. It's only what? 10 minutes?"

"Time is gold polka"

She looked at me weirdly as she sat at the chair opposite me "I swear you and Hotaru are so alike"

I glared at her. How dare she compare me to that freak "Don't put me in the same group as that mad scientist friend of yours"

Being the loyal friend she was she immediately jumped to her defense "Don't talk to Hotaru that way you pervert"

I rolled my eyes and sipped my coffee "So what did you call me for?"

She immediately brighten up at the question "Oh yeah! I almost forgot!" she said beaming at me "Guess what Natsume!"

"I don't know what"

"Aww c'mon! Just guess!"

"You're not wearing childish underwear anymore?"

She instantly colored at my statement

"No you pervert!"

"Then what?" I replied with an exasperated tone

"I'm getting married!"

I almost spit my coffee and fell off my chair at her declaration

"What?!"

"I said I'm going to be married!" she repeated still beaming that 100 watt smile of hers

The world seems to stop as I absorb this piece of news. She's getting married?

She sported a triumphant smirk and smugly said "And you thought no one will ever marry me"

For a while I thought she was joking but from the look in her eyes I had a strong feeling she's not.

I was still silent still staring at her as if she just said I was going to die tomorrow with an unknown decease

"Oi, Natsume you still there?"

Quickly regaining my composure I manage a small forced smile and in a strangled voice I muttered"Congratulations"

She smiled once again "I know isn't it great? He was so—"

I'm completely aware of the fact that she's babbling away about her fiancé but somehow I can't hear a word she's saying

_She's getting married. She's getting married. She's getting married. She's getting married and it's not you_

The words stabbed me like an arrow how but somehow I manage keep my poker face on and pretended to be listening to her when in fact I was concentrating on not storming out of the café to hunt down the guy and pummel him

My torturing thoughts were interrupted when she held my hands and looked at me with those big innocent eyes of hers seemingly seeing right through me

"And I want you to be my wedding planner"

"What?"

I can't believe she's asking me to plan her wedding to another guy. She's practically killing me. Could this day get any worse? God I have a request please don't answer that

"Aw c'mon! You're one of my best friends!"

"So?"

"So I want you to be my wedding planner"

I stared at her blankly and she stared back with that puppy dog look of hers. The look I knew I can't resist

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it!"

She smirked triumphantly "I knew you can't resist my puppy dog face!" she said "After all this years you're still a sucker for that!"

I growled "Shut up before I change my mind"

The idiot just laughed and continued her babble about her fiancé and her dream wedding while I sat there feeling crestfallen

I can't believe the girl of my dreams is getting married to someone else. And most of all I can't believe I'm going to plan her wedding and watch her go down the aisle in someone else's arm

I can't believe I'm too late.

This day can't possible get any worse

_She's getting married and it's not you_

* * *

But apparently it just did

We ate and talked, well she talked I just sat there and—as much as I hate to admit—moped about the piece of news she dropped in my face like a bomb. Then we left the café and I dropped her to work before I drove to the office feeling stumped.

I walked straight to my office in hopes I could forget about the dreadful news and just drown myself to work.

But instead of getting some work done all I did since I enter the building is make a complete fool out of myself

In the parking lot I almost crashed my car on a tree. When I entered the building I almost collided on the swinging doors. Lost my footing on the elevator and almost came tumbling down then I bumped to one of the wedding planners who happens to be holding a cup of coffee resulting on me being drenched by it. Then after I changed my coffee drenched clothes I had a meeting with the daughter of one of my big clients regarding the flower arrangements and I didn't hear a word she said and to top it off I'm pretty sure I only spouted nonsense throughout the encounter because I distinctly caught sight of her looking at me rather weirdly every once in a while.

I sat in my office still trying to get over the fact the girl I ever loved is getting married to another man

I considered hunting down the guy to beat the shit out of him but then Mikan would kill me.

An exasperated sigh escaped my lips and massaged the bridge of my nose trying to ebb away the throbbing sensation

My phone is vibrating in my pocket but I dare not answer it. I don't want to answer it when I'm all stressed out. The last time I did I got an invitation to organize the wedding of the one I love to another man.

I'm not taking any risks this time

After sometime the vibration stopped and the tone signifying I got a text rang. I fished my phone out of my pocket and flipped it open to read the message

_Hey Natsume! Me and the guys are getting together this evening if you're not too busy_ _maybe we you'd want to come? It's at the pub just down your workplace. See ya!_

_-Koko_

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall above the door of my office

8:00 pm

I sighed as I grabbed my coat and my keys

I need that drink

* * *

A groan. A thud. A curse

I lifted my arm to shield my eyes from the glaring light from my window. I then glanced at my side to my clock and my eyes widened

7:30 am

_Fuck! I'm late for my meeting_

But just as I tried to stood up a strong throbbing sensation hit my head and a prickling pain suddenly shot through my body causing me to fall back on my bed

_Dammit! I can't be sick! I have a lot of work today and I'm already late_

I swung my feet to the floor and tried to stand up ignoring the searing pain in my body. I was just a few feet away from the door when I felt myself losing my balance and my consciousness

THUD

"Natsume! Dammit! I told you to stay in bed"

* * *

I half opened my eyelids and stared at the ceiling. What just happened? Massaging the bridge of my nose I tried to remember last night's events

Koko's invitation. Driving to the pub. Getting drunk. Passing out. Waking up with hang over big time. Falling on the floor then passing out again and the last thing I remember was a familiar voice calling me and auburn hair

Then it hit me. I thought I fell on the floor? How did I get here? And why did I suddenly think Mikan was here?

'_Oh great'_ I though _'Not only am I sick I was suffering from hallucinosis too. What's next?' _Note to self never drink raw vodka coming from Koko.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when a voice suddenly spoke

"Oh good. You're awake" said a voice I know too well. She approached my bed carrying what seems to be a basin with cold water. She placed it on the table beside my bed, which I didn't notice probably because of my hang over, and reached out to touch my forehead. A shuddered ran down my spine at the contact and I almost sighed in disappointment when the hand lifted

"Good. You're fever has gone down" she said with a smiled before put a wet towel on my forehead

"Just drink you're medicine and you can go back to rest" she said as she helped me sit up and fed ma a tablet before assisting me on drinking water. My vision is still hazy but I'm sure as hell that the one with me right now is Mikan.

She helped me lie down again, tucked the comforter up to my waist and even fluffed my pillows

"I'll be here when you need me just call out 'kay?" she said patting my head

"Thank you, Mikan"

"Sweet dreams Natsume"

* * *

I woke up for the third time this day but this time feeling much better. Noticing the darkness in the room I guess it's already dusk. I stood up and headed for the bathroom and proceeded to the kitchen after getting dressed.

Noticing a sticky note stuck on the plasma screen in the living room I approached it and plucked it off

_Hey Natsume!_

_I hope you're already better when you read this. Jeez, Natsume know your limits! I'm not your nanny who would pick you up when you crashed down due to alcohol! There's food on the table and remember to drink your medicine okay?_

_3 Polka dots X_

_P.S. since you're sick today I'll let the nickname pass! XP_

I smiled at the note she even used the nickname she was most annoyed at. Proceeding to the kitchen to and sure enough there is food on the table. I put it in the microwave to heat as I read the note again.

Then I sat infront the television as I ate the delicious meal she cooked

I smiled ruefully. I would be waking up everyday like this if only I wasn't such a coward

It's been a long time since someone took care of me that I forgot how it feels like.

It felt nice

* * *

**November**

"_Ne Natsume I want my wedding to be on November"_

"_Why's that little girl?"_

_She gave me a mysterious smile before turning back her attention on the parfait she was eating_

"Sir, where shall I put this?"

"At the left side of the patio"

"Sir the flower arrangements just arrived"

"Bring them in"

Another tiring day, another day of pure torture organizing her wedding while pretending to be impassive and convincing myself I'm happy for her.

Staring outside the window admiring the city lights at night I didn't sensed the person who entered my office

"Boo"

I jumped when that person blew on my ear as I instinctively whipped my head a round to see Ruka on the floor laughing

"Goddammit you idiot! You almost gave me a heart attack!"

He just continued laughing almost out of breath. Now if this man wasn't my bestfriend I would have pummeled him but instead I settled on glaring at him and let him continue with his laughing fit

"Yeah, laugh all you want because when Imai gets pregnant you won't be able to laugh that hard for a long time"

His laugh gradually turned into snickers and he looked at me with a smirk. Seriously, where did the old Ruka go? He used to be this gentle person who wouldn't scare the crap out of you and then laugh afterwards. He used to smile not smirk. And I blame Imai

"Correction my friend, its Nogi not Imai"

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, yeah. Whatever"

"Who would've thought I'll live the day to see _the great_ Natsume Hyuuga on edge"

"Shut up"

"Nervous aren't we?"

"What?"

"It's normal to be nervous when you're getting married. After all you're saying good bye to your freedom" he said with a smirk

And I have no idea what he's talking about

"What are you saying?"

He sighed and playfully rolled his eyes "Congratulations pal. You're finally getting married" he patted my back

"I'm not"

Ruka stopped and looked at me questioningly "Aren't you and Mikan getting married?"

"She is. I'm not"

"What?"

I sighed and stared at him impassively, trying not to show my despair "It's not me"

"What do you mean it's not you?"

"She's getting married and it's not me"

I inwardly cringe at the words and at the face Ruka made the moment he heard the truth

Yes. I, Natsume Hyuuga, had lost

* * *

"Hurry up Natsume! We haven't got all day!" she hollered at me skipping towards the cake shop

I sighed as I tried my best to catch up with her

"What is taking you so long slowpoke?! C'mon!"

I glared at her back.

Reaching my destination, I stopped to catch my breath. I pushed the door open and walked in. Her head whipped around as soon as she heard the bell of the cake shop sound.

"Finally! What took you so long? It's like what, a five minute walk from the shop to here" she said incredulously

Dropping the bags on the marble floor I glared at her. "Huh. Easy for you to say you idiot. You're not the one lugging around this multiple carrying bags"

She giggled and stood up from the stool she's sitting. She walked towards my direction and tugged my hand to the receptionist

"Aw c'mon, you know you love me"

I stiffened at her words. Does she even have any idea what she's saying?!

I inwardly smirked as I thought about this

You have no idea

Absolutely no idea

* * *

"Neh, Natsume" Mikan called from the passenger seat

"Hn?" I grunted half listening half concentrating on the road

"What f it rains on my wedding day?" she asked worriedly

I sighed "No it won't"

She looked at me beadily "How would you know?"

"It won't rain"

"You think so?" her gaze turning into a hopeful one

I parked the car and turned off the engine. Turning to her I said confidently "I know so" before getting out of the car

She smiled before going out of the car as well. "Thanks for going shopping with me Natsume"

"Hn"

I looked at her blankly she's shifting her gaze from my car to hers in a contemplating manner

"Ano…can you help me transfer them to my car"

I looked at her irritation clearly etched on my face "Don't push your luck Polka"

Mikan looked at me pleadingly. Jutting her lower lip in a pout and putting on those deadly puppy dog's eyes of hers. "Please?"

Goddamn her cuteness. "Fine!" I said in surrender opening the compartment of my car getting the heavy stuffs while she carried the lighter ones and put them in her car.

"There. Happy now?"

She nodded enthusiastically

"Is there anything else _your highness?_" I said executing a mock bow

Giggling she punched my playfully in the arm "Don't be like that Natsume!" she tittered "You know you love me!"

Suddenly all the playfulness in me vanished. I straighten up, finding the ground surprisingly interesting. She's been saying that throughout the whole trip completely unaware of its effect on me.

I've been ignoring it all day but somehow this time—this time—something snapped. This time it made something inside me light up and before I knew it words are streaming out of my mouth by uncontrolled feelings

"You have no idea do you?" I asked eyes still casted on the ground

"What?"

"Yes. I do"

Puzzlement visible in her features "What are you talking about Natsume?"

I clenched my fist at my side. Why is she so effing dense?! "You still don't get it do you?" Looking at her vexation clearly in my features. I took a step forward "I love you" I said and looked her straight in the eyes with conviction "I always have and I still do"

I heard her omit a small gasp upon my declaration

"And even until now that you're getting married I still love you" putting a hand on my forehead a wry smile escaped my lips "After al this years I can't believe I never got over you"

"And you even want your wedding to be on my birthday" I said with clenched teeth "You're really trying to kill me aren't you?"

I looked at her again and I notice her shocked face. Of course, who wouldn't be?

"Then why did you agreed to organize my wedding?"

"I did it because I thought if I can remember every single day that you're already taken maybe these feelings might ebb away into nothing and I can slowly accept the fact that you'll never be mine"

"But—"

"Sorry" looking down I spoke again "I didn't say this to ruin your wedding and I'm not expecting you to return my feelings. I..I" I looked up and saw tears streaming down her eyes "I just want you to know"

She walked towards me and for a moment I braced myself for a lashing or any kind of action she would do, but instead she smiled up to me and reached for my cheeks caressing it with her thumb

"Ba-ka" she uttered "I'm sorry Natsume"

"It's not your fault"

She shook her head no "I'm sorry I didn't realize it before and sorry for putting you through this torture but…you're just too late"

Holding her hands I pressed my forehead against hers "I know" I whispered before leaning down and capturing her soft lips

I kissed her tenderly pouring all of my suppressed emotions into the kiss. Frustration. Longing. Happiness. Guilt

Tears continued to stream down her cheeks as she kissed back

We parted for air and I hugged her. Savoring the last time I could hold her in my arms like this

Pulling away I smiled a sad smile at her before walking away

"Good bye Mikan"

* * *

**27****th**** November**

Lying on my bed I stared blankly at the ceiling of my room and listening to the pitter patter of raindrops outside

How pathetic. It's my birthday and the day of her wedding

I could already hear fate singing me a birthday song

I smirked as I put an arm over my eyes

By now the wedding is already commencing and she's probably down the aisle saying her vows to the lucky bastard who have won her.

And I know I should be there making all the final touches but I'm not a masochist. I don't want to be there to watch the only woman I ever love walk down the aisle to another man's arm and besides I don't think I could face her again after what happened yesterday

Sighing I continue to stare at the ceiling like it's the most interesting thing in the world

_Knock Knock_

I was snapped out of my reverie when I heard knocking on my door. I didn't move from my position not bothering to answer the door. It'll stop as soon as it realize no one's home

Closing my eyes I prepared to succumb from the drowsiness overpowering me. The aftereffect of my work is slowly catching up. Exhausted from all the all-nighters I pulled just to give Mikan her perfect wedding

Ironic indeed

The knocking turned to banging and it became louder and louder as it got harder to ignore. Whoever this is he sure got the nerve to disturb me.

I won't back down though.

'_Bang as long as you want see if I care. I'm not dragging myself up just to open the damned door'_

"Open up Hyuuga! I know you're in there!!"

The person banging the door shouted. The person I knew too well. The person who should be in the altar now saying 'I do' to her soon-to-be husband

I shot up from bed immediately and ran from my room to get the door.

And I was right

There standing on my doorstep was Mikan Sakura. All soaked and disheveled. Her wedding gown that she herself designed was now smudged with mud, a torn part can be seen on the left side and some of the embroidered beads had fallen off. Her hair that seemed to be up in what supposed to be an elegant bun was now messy and lopsided and a quarter of her hair had fell and had stick to her face because of the rain. Her make-up gone and she was barefooted

"Well? Aren't you letting me in?" she said a frown on her face while she hugged her shivering self

Stepping aside, I opened the door wider for her

"Looks like someone ran away from the most important day of her life"

She stepped inside and glared at me "Shut up"

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to have a refund you jerk"

'_A refund?' _I thought flummoxed. I just stare at her not believing what was happening

"You said it wouldn't rain on my wedding"

Finally registering what she's saying incredulity crossed my face "What?!" I shouted "How would I know it wouldn't rain?! I'm just a wedding planner not a miracle worker for Christ's sake!" I bellowed as I continued my rant "Why are you women like that?! You think us wedding planners could do—"

I was cut off by a pair of soft cold lips and despite my shocked state I managed to wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back

* * *

"So all of that for nothing?!"

She pouted "What? You got me didn't you?"

I narrowed my eyes at her. Looking at her dressed with my smallest sweatshirt and shorts with that playfully smile on her face its hard to stay mad at her for a long time. I sighed. Seriously, what do I do with her?

She inched closer as she leaned her head on my shoulder and I instinctively wrapped an arm around her

"I'm sorry I took so long"

Realizing what she's saying a smile made its way on my lips as I wait for her to say the words I long to hear

"I love you too Natsume" she uttered capturing my lips with hers in a sweet kiss

She smiled when we broke a part "Happy birthday Natsume!"

I smiled as I wrapped my arms around her petite form and rested my head on hers

As we sat there on the couch enjoying each other's warmth, Mikan cradled in my arms, and the pitter patters of the rain outside I looked back at everything that's happened and at the same time the possibility that the next wedding I'd plan would be _our _wedding. A small chuckle escaped my lips at this thought

"Who would've thought it would all turn out okay eh?" she asked seemingly reading my mind

I smirked upon her statement

Yeah. Who would've thought?

* * *

**hikaru718 : **Thank you for reading minna-san! I hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews and constructive criticisms are highly appreciated but flames and insults are banned! Okay?!


End file.
